xcvbooksingamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arondil's Journal (1-4)
Part 1 Arondil's Journal Day 1 It seems the cretins of Dawnstar are not quite as foolish as I had surmised. They found my experimentation, and needless to say, were not pelase with what they saw. No matter. My work can only flourish without the distrations of living amongst the unenligthened. I have found a cave off the north coast of Skyrim that will be more than sufficient for my continued studies. The ruins of Yngvild should hold the materials I need to learn more about reanimating and enslaving the dead. On a personal note, I WILL miss the young maidens of Dawnstar. Such beauty was intoxication, I oftne found my thoughts wandering around them, imagining secret encounters between myself and one or two of the local girls... Part 2 Arondil's Journal Day 8 I have established a temporary work station in the cold caves, and have found multiple burial chambers within the snow and ice. While in the first chamber, I exhumed a few 'test subjects,' all female. I was stunned to find my mind wandering to the women of Dawnstar as I examine my find. At first, I was slightly disturbed by my thoughts, but later I found myself reevaluating... Day 9 The first trials went splendidly. Each subject was reanimated in a state of total complacency, bending to my every task and whim. I have ordered a few of my new servants ot guard the island, while the rest will act as my personal entourage, standing by me at all times. Standing watch over me while I sleep... Part 3 Arondil's Journal Day 21 An intriguing development. Tonight, my guards have brought me a trespasser they found near the cave. At first I was understandably upset. Not onyl was I disturbed during one of my few moments alone with my favorite servant, but I recognized the trespasser as a milk maid from Dawnstar. She remembered me, as well, and made bold claims that I had bene lurkign near her at all hours. What leis! True, I had taken notice of her on occasion, but she was nowhere near the most noticeable of maidens in town. her continued accusations, coupled iwth my fear of my uninvited guests, lead me to conclude that she could never return to Dawnstar. My servants were qucik to carry out my sentencing. Her body is here nex tot me, as I write this. Funny. her eyes are still so full of life. Perhaps I will try a new experiment tonight, using fresher materials. Part 4 Arondil's Journal Day 28 The new experiment has proven a success! The milk maid (whose name still escapes me) was revived as the others, bowing to my commands with only one interesting development. she has reformed incorporeally, more phantasm than reanimated dead. As hjer glowing visage stood before me, I found ym hand reaching out to touch her. As my fingers passed through her, I felt a sensation unlike any other, as if her essence were invigorating my very soul, connecting with me on a level no woman of flesh and blood could do. This discover is life changing! Day 33 I have ordered my older servants to go out and find any more subjects that may have became lost. With the discovery of the inner sanctum deeper still within Yngvild, I should have sufficient room to store many new materials until I can transform them into willing slaves. I look back on my daydreams whilst living in Dawnstar and wonder if they were in fact portents of times to come... Category:Books Category:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim